Knife
A Knife, or known primarily as a Combat Knife or Fighting Knife is a cutting weapon designed for military use, specifically for close combat; however, since the end of trench warfare, most military knives have been primarily designed for utility/tool use (clearing foliage, chopping branches for cover, opening ammunition crates, etc.). Battlefield 1942 The Knife is an all-kit weapon featured in Battlefield 1942. The Allied and Axis knives have different skins, yet they are identical in terms of functions and stats. The Bayonet replaces the Combat Knife for the Engineer kit's bolt-action rifle in the Battlefield 1942: The Road to Rome expansion. When equipped, aim button is used to thrust. The Commando Knife and the German Elite Knife are weapons featured in the Battlefield 1942: Secret Weapons of WWII expansion and are issued to the Special Air Service and to the Waffen-SS respectively, replacing the default combat knife when playing in the expansion. They function identical to the default knife and share the same stats but by pressing the primary fire key, the knives can be thrown or used as a melee weapon with the secondary fire key. Each kit comes with five knives. Battlefield 1942 Commando Knife|The Commando knife of the SAS kits BF1942_ALLIED_KNIFE.png|Allied knife BF1942_AXIS_KNIFE.png|Axis knife Battlefield Vietnam The Knife is an all-kit weapon featured in Battlefield Vietnam. The Knife retains the same statistics as the 1942 variant but features a drastically different design, being much larger, and held with the blade down and to the side, rather than upright. The Axis knife was also redesigned into the Machete. The 1942 models of the knife appear in the Battlefield Vietnam WWII mod, with an Allied knife issued to the US Marines and an Axis knife issued to the Imperial Japanese Army. The Knife retains the same statistics however. BFVWWII_ALLIED_KNIFE.PNG|Allied Knife BFVWWII_AXIS_KNIFE.PNG|Axis Knife Battlefield 2 The Knife is an all-kit weapon featured in Battlefield 2. Unlike previous games, the combat knife's skin does not change between factions. Battlefield 2: Modern Combat The Knife is a weapon featured in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat. The game features numerous variations for the weapon based on faction. The Combat Knife is issued to the Spec-Ops Kit. USMC and EU soldiers are issued the Model 15 Combat Knife. The Type 95 Combat Knife is issued to the PLA, and the Kukri is issued to the MEC. All share identical function and statistics. Battlefield 2142 The BJ-2 Combat Knife is an all-kit weapon featured in Battlefield 2142. It kills with a single hit, awarding the player with the victim's dogtag. After fifty kills with the knife, the player earns the Dogtagger Dagger, a knife replacement with a dog tag attached to the handle and is purely a cosmetic item. Battlefield: Bad Company The Kniv-1 is an all-kit weapon featured in Battlefield: Bad Company. It can be utilized to destroy fences or wooden objects as well as to obtain an enemy's dog tag. The weapon kills in a single hit, but takes two strikes to kill a team mate. Battlefield Heroes The Knife is a weapon featured in Battlefield Heroes and is issued to the Commando class for both factions. Rather than bullet-like damage fixed on a crosshair, the knife inflicts splash-like damage, spread in an area in front of the wielder. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The Combat Knife is a weapon featured in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. Singleplayer The knife is the first usable weapon in the game, and can be equipped upon three occasions. The first time is after the opening cutscene of Operation Aurora where the player loses their Thompson, the player pulls out the knife and kills a Japanese guard with it. Soon after, the player receives a Type 100 and the combat knife can no longer be equipped as a stand-alone. The second time is at the beginning of the mission Upriver, when the player must use the combat knife to quietly take out a sentry at an outpost overlooking a Bolivian Militia base without raising the alarm. The third time it is used is in the beginning of Airborne, where the player is equipped with a combat knife again, this time in order to kill a Russian soldier. The player immediately picks up the soldier's AKS-74U, however, and can no longer equip the knife as a standalone weapon. Throughout most of the campaign, the player can only use the knife in an attack sequence. Combat Knife BC2.jpg|The Combat Knife being held in Operation Aurora. Multiplayer The Combat Knife is the standard melee weapon, usable by all kits. When using the knife on an enemy within its range, roughly five feet, it will cause the player to lunge forward against the enemy and perform a stabbing attack. An attack without an enemy target will instead cause the player to slash with the knife. It will kill an enemy player in a single strike but the weapon can be heard when utilized as the player often yells and makes a distinct noise. Players can kill certain enemies in vehicles if they are in an exposed position. The knife is also a useful tool for knocking away certain destructible barriers, such as windows, fences, barbed wire, wooden doors, wooden railings, and many other light physical barriers in the player's path. When players knife an enemy player in the game, they receive that player's dogtag as an award. These appear as bronze, silver or golden dogtags, depending on the victim's rank, with their name written below them. There are also several awards related to knife kills which the player can acquire. The dogtags from all of a player's past victims can be viewed in the Main Menu, providing a running tally of how many individual dogtags players have acquired as well as player-specific ones. Battlefield Play4Free The Combat Knife'' is an all-kit weapon featured in Battlefield Play4Free. It cannot be equipped, as it works like in Battlefield: Bad Company 2, performing a slash animation when used. The knife always results in a one hit kill, providing the player with the "Close Quarters Kill" bonus for 20 points. BFP4F Knife Render.png|An render of the '''Combat Knife in Play4Free Battlefield 3 The Knife is an all-kit weapon featured in Battlefield 3, providing to ways to utilize it, the standard knife slash or the takedown method. The weapon can also be used in all three modes in the game (singleplayer, co-op, and multiplayer). Knife attacks (whether quick or standard) can destroy chain link fences and window glass with a single blow, allowing passage through them (although there are some exceptions such as the Russian spawn building windows in Operation Metro). Singleplayer In singleplayer, Blackburn's and Dima's knifes are different cosmetically, Blackburn's being an M9 bayonet and Dima's being a Spetsnaz Machete. Some enemies will try to perform takedowns on players if they get close enough to them. To counter it, simply press the attack button and the enemy trying to kill you will be killed instead. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the game utilizes the quick knife, which reduces 50% of health per slash, and an all new takedown action which kills instantly. Takedown Holding the button while behind or beside an enemy will perform a fatal Takedown attack. When in range of a takedown target, the knife is raised to a vertical 'ready' position—the knife is held horizontally when equipped if there is no target, or if the target is not in range. Players have to decide whether the extra time and exposure during a takedown are worth the risk, especially when other alert enemies are nearby. There are nine takedown animations in all, three for each stance. When a takedown is performed, the knife user is awarded the victim's Dogtags which is unobtainable in any other way. When attacking with a knife, you do not appear on the radar; however, knife sound effects may reveal your position. Battlefield Premium The ACB-90, is a melee weapon that was based off the United Cutlery M48 Kommando Survivor Guthook Knife and is available to Premium members. It permanently replaces the standard knife yet it only differs aesthetically, albeit using a crosshair reticle as opposed to the standard knife's dot reticle. Those killed by it will still be counted toward 'knife' kills. Knife_BF3_PS3.jpg|Knife as seen in the PlayStation 3 presentation of Battlefield 3 ACB-90 BF3.png|The ACB-90 in first person. BF3 STAB.png|A Russian soldier being stabbed on Operation Métro ScreenHunter 01 Aug. 17 20.07.gif|A US Marine being stabbed at the Caspian Border map in the beta version of the game. File:BF3_Operation_Métro_trailer_screenshot18_OPPONENT_KNIFE_BLEH_ON_FLOOR.png|The player thrown to the ground after being knifed MeleeProficiencyDogTag.png|The Melee Proficiency Dog Tag. MeleeMasterDogTag.png|The Melee Master Dog Tag. Battlefield 4 Singleplayer The Knife returns in Battlefield 4 as it is seen in the 17-minute gameplay reveal trailer being wielded by Recker and is used to takedown attack a Russian soldier and amputate Dunn's leg. It has the same textures of the M9 Combat Knife featured in Battlefield 3 and the same exact takedown animations. Later in the trailer, Recker uses his knife again to cut part of Dunn's leg off to free him from the rubble near a burning helicopter. Multiplayer Battlefield 4 features a total of nine different customizable skins for the knife, all featuring the same statistics and function, with all kills counting toward the knife. *'Bayonet' - Unlocked by Default *'ACB-90' - Unlocked by having Battlefield Veteran status *'Shank' - Unlocked upon completion of Fang of the Underworld *'Machete' - Unlocked upon completion of A Trapped Wolf Will *'Bowie Knife' - Unlocked by Battlepack *'Carbon Fiber' - Unlocked by Battlepack *'Scout' - Unlocked by Battlepack *'Survival' - Unlocked by Battlepack *'Trench' - Unlocked by Battlepack Takedown The Takedown mechanic from Battlefield 3 returns in Battlefield 4, albeit with new features. Takedowns can now be performed from 360 degrees, completely eliminating knife slashing. Takedowns can now be performed while swimming, along with use of sidearms.BF4 Counter Knife Mechanics, Flashbangs, Sliding C4, Zeroing and more! - YouTube, retrieved 2013-06-17 Counter Knife Balancing this is the ability to counterattack frontal takedowns within a limited timeframe. It has also been revealed that victims of knife takedowns will be unable to be revived. The "Battlefield 4: Official "Siege of Shanghai" Multiplayer Trailer" demonstrates these features. When under attack from the front, the target has a HUD prompt appear and has one second to press before the attack connects and the player is killed. A successful counter-attack awards the victor with the enemy's dogtags. Counter-knifing can also be performed in the water. A missed counter attempt will result in the attacker eventually overwhelming the target, which takes longer to complete than a side or rear takedown. Battlefield_4_Combat_Knife.png|Recker holding the Combat Knife in his hand, with the blade being bloodied after cutting part of Dunn's leg off. Battlefield_4_Knife_Takedown_Counterattack.png|The prompt for the player can be seen on the enemy using his knife. Videos , on the map Operation Flaming Dart.]] Trivia Battlefield 3= *The takedown animations during alpha were considerably longer. DICE switched to shorter animations that incorporate the removal of the victim's dogtags, and keep the first-person view steadier so the player is more aware of their immediate surroundings. *Mortar users are immune to takedown attacks—vehicle operators cannot be taken down, and the mortar is considered a vehicle for gameplay purposes. It is possible to provoke the user into exiting the mortar, although there is a slight risk of being struck by an outbound smoke mortar (the regular HEDP mortar round does not inflict damage until it falls). *There is a glitch that occurs when performing a takedown on a victim looking downsight, where the victim's cutscene is shown in magnification equal to the optics on his gun. *A complicated glitch allows players to teleport to an arbitrary point above certain maps after performing a takedown, with enough height to safely parachute down. *The ACB-90 knife given to Battlefield Premium users is based on the United Cutlery M48 Kommando Survivor Knife. *Battlelog tracks knife swings under "shots fired". *It is possible to score a headshot with the quick knife attack, which can kill an enemy with full health. *A glitch introduced after one of the 2012 patches limited the number of consecutive takedowns to one, causing players to not attack for up to five seconds. It has since been patched in the October 11th server update. *If caught in a takedown from certain angles, it is possible to counter the attempt with a Quick Knife attack. Certain animations will place the attacker's body in the victim's crosshairs, allowing the victim's knife attack to kill the attacker if already weakened below 50 health. A few of these even hit the attacker's head, permitting a headshot (2× 50 damage). Takedowns from behind cannot be countered, nor can takedowns on crouching victims.BF3 Tips: How to survive a Knife Takedown - YouTube accessed Dec 16, 2012 *It is possible to score a simultaneous double kill with the knife.BF3: TehNut's Misadventures - Ep 4 - How to Canals TDM - YouTube accessed Jan 24, 2013 This may either be a case of latency causing both enemies to be caught in a takedown, or the "shot" from the takedown on one enemy also striking the second enemy. *Due to latency, it is possible to stab somebody and die during a specific frame, granting the person a suicide with the Knife. |-| Battlefield: Bad Company 2= *This is the first [[Battlefield series|''Battlefield game]] where the player does not wield the knife as a weapon—it now functions more as a melee attack option. The player just uses the knife then puts it away instantly, returning to wielding the previously equipped item. The only exceptions of this are the beginnings of Operation Aurora and Airborne. *A glitch can occur when the player is climbing a ladder. If the player starts climbing in mid-slash, they will equip the knife after reaching the top. *An update reduced the lunge distance for the combat knife. *Occasionally, after slashing with the knife, the player character may hold their knife for a few seconds the same way as in the mission Operation: Aurora, usually during a small lag spike. |-| Battlefield: Bad Company= *It is possible to cut down small trees with the knife. |-|Battlefield Vietnam= *The files for the ARVN and U.S. knives are the same as those used by the allies' knife in Battlefield 1942, with a different model. The axis combat knife still exists in the game files, but goes unused, replaced by the NVA and Viet Cong melee weapons. References References es:Cuchilloru:Нож Category:Weapons of Battlefield 4 Category:Battlefield 4 Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield 1942 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Heroes Category:Gadgets of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Melee Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2142 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam Category:Weapons of Battlefield Online Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 4